The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Sleep studies are tests involving recordation of various characteristics of a person while the person sleeps. A sleep study may be performed, for example, to help a health care professional (e.g., a doctor) diagnose whether a person has sleep apnea. A person having sleep apnea may stop breathing during sleep for at least a predetermined period, such as 10 seconds or more. Sleep studies may also be performed to aid a health care professional diagnose the presence of one or more other conditions.
Sleep studies are generally carried out at an accredited sleep center and are supervised by one or more qualified technologists. The carrying out of sleep studies at accredited sleep centers and under the supervision of one or more technologists may be done to ensure that data is properly measured and collected during the sleep studies.